Alice
Alice is a member of the Blood Maidens and one of the playable characters in Mary Skelter ''series. She is available at the beginning of the game. Profile Alice and Jack are childhood friends, having grown up with each other from an early age. She was imprisoned with Jack in the Jail, where they suffered daily tortures until rescued by Red Riding Hood. Although she can judge things calmly and has a diligent yet cool demeanor, she is transparent when it comes to her feelings for Jack. After being saved by Red Riding Hood, she becomes a member of the Blood Team. History Born as a Blood Maiden, Alice was said to be capable of killing Marchens with just her bare hands at a young age. Due to this ability and the fact that her eyes change colors when she is exposed to Marchen blood, she was labeled as a monster and was feared and abused by her peers. After Jack protected her from her tormentors, Alice formed a strong attachment to him. When Marchens attacked their village, Alice and Jack were captured and imprisoned in the City Streets Area in the Jail. Synopsis Nightmares Prologue - City Streets As prisoners, Jack and Alice are tortured by the Marchens on a daily basis. One day, after being returned to their cell, the duo hears a commotion outside of their cell and realize that the Marchens were killed. A girl with a hood suddenly appears and, after confirming that she is "the one", drags Alice with her. Intent on staying at Alice's side, Jack follows the girls outside the cell. The girl introduces herself as Red Riding Hood, a Blood Maiden similar to Alice, whose mission is to find others like them to help escape the Jail. She arms Alice with a Blood Weapon and together, they are able to defeat the Marchens. Sensing that they are similar, Alice decides to join her on the condition that Jack accompanies them. During their escape, the group encounters a Nightmare, an invincible monster who roams the Jail. With no other choice but to run, the group is forced to abandon the other escapees and flee. Alice, after being being told that there's nothing they can do about the Nightmare, suddenly goes berserk. Red Riding Hood, recognizing that Alice has entered Blood Skelter, tells Jack to abandon her, but he approaches Alice anyways. Alice injures Jack in her rampage, causing some of his blood to splatter on her. In that moment, Alice reverts back to normal, much to Red Riding Hood's surprise. Jack is conscious, but shaky on his feet due to blood loss and is carried by the girls as they make their escape. Alice and Red Riding Hood bring Jack to Dawn HQ in the Liberated District, where Dr. Miko Ueshima fixes up Jack. After additional introductions with Haru and the Professor, Alice and Jack are sent to the Rescue Center for a physical examination. Miko gives them both a clean bill of health before sending them off to their rooms. Alice visits Jack in his room, and apologizes for hurting him in Blood Skelter. After she is forgiven, the two talk about their shared history together, before Alice tells him she's decided to fight with Red Riding Hood and Dawn. Jack is worried about her risking her life on the frontlines, but her mind is already made. The two promise each other that they'll live to escape together, and retire for the night. Chapter 1 Alice is given new clothes from Red Riding Hood, and meets Jack in his room soon after changing. While the two are slightly unnerved that Dawn seemingly had rooms and clothes prepared before they even came here, they decide to go along with Dawn for now. After a brief meeting in the lab where the Professor details the problems with Blood Skelter, he directs Red Riding Hood to guide Alice and Jack around the Liberated District. Introducing such individuals as the lazy Blood Maiden Kaguya, the gatekeeper Towa Kadowaki. Soon after, Miko passes by and asks the three to retrieve some magnolia leaves for use in medicine. Alice and Jack recognize the leaves as something they used in place of bandages while they were imprisoned. Red Riding Hood decides to bring them back to the City Streets despite Miko's protests, and they set off. Deep in the City Streets, the party finds two things. One is the magnolia leaves they were looking for. The other is a core, which according to what Red Riding Hood heard from the Professor, acts as a power node for the Jai itself. Since the man wants to take some samples for research, they prepare to smash the core when a giant Marchen shows up as if to protect the core. With the City Streets Nightmare rapidly approaching, the party dispatches the Marchen and smashes the core, causing the Jail to scream. The area darkens as the Nightmare finally arrives, and the party readies to fight it as they try to escape. After a bout, the Nightmare is showing noticeable damage and seems weaker than normal. Seeing an opportunity, they press the advantage, and are rewarded with the death of the Nightmare. Or so it seems, as the beast attempts one final swing at Jack, but Alice notices and intercepts the blow, finishing it off. The party returns to Dawn HQ to report their triumph. While Miko brings the mood down slightly by reprimanding them for going off without telling anyone, the Professor is just glad they didn't encounter Snark, the beast thought to be the King of Nightmares. After a brief exposition on Snark's nature and the fate of the first Dawn, the Professor has yet more news. The results of Jack's blood tests have come in. The good news, his blood CAN in fact purge Corruption, which is a godsend since Dawn could only mitigate its effects via drugs. The bad news, Jack ''cannot participate in combat. His blood will instantly cause Blood Weapons to rust, since they rely on Marchen parts and the Corruption within them to function. Alice tries to comfort Jack despite his seeming powerlessness, but any solace seems cold at best for him, as the team retires for the night. Chapter 2 Alice is awoken and called to the Rescue Center for an emergency meeting, where there are two Blood Maidens, their bodies covered in wounds and their eyes pink from blood exposure. Mary Skelter 2 Prologue Just as in Nightmares, Alice is imprisoned in the City Streets along with Jack, and is freed by Red Riding Hood, though this time she's accompanied by Otsuu and Little Mermaid. When a Nightmare injures Jack, Alice goes into a berserk fit, attacking the Nightmare with wild abandon until she enters Blood Skelter. Ironically enough, her rampage injures Jack further when he takes attacks aimed at their companions, sending them all down a pit. Chapter 9 When the party finally manages to kill the City Streets Nightmare, Alice makes a miraculous reappearance, and follows them back to the New Liberated District Chapter 10 Jack is overjoyed at reuniting with Alice, even if his Nightmare body doesn't allow him to express it fully. Alice describes her memories after going into and later exiting Blood Skelter. Waking up in an unknown place, Alice wandered for a time until she found an exit. Exiting the area, she turned to find she was in the Jail Tower the whole time. Thinking a lead may be there, the party makes plan to enter the tower, but the City Streets only lead to a dead-end, so they'll have to take a roundabout through the Graveyard. Alice volunteers to come along, as she wishes to go wherever Jack goes. Early in the Graveyard, the party is forced to split up into two groups. Alice joins with Jack and Otsuu's group, and they proceed to handle several puzzles. Along the way, they have a brief chat, and it seems Alice can also understand Jack, to a certain degree. After the two groups solve the area's puzzle, the other team is attacked by the Mysterious Nightmare. The two teams regroup, and the Nightmare flees. The party is unsure as to why the Nightmare keeps running away, but while Otsuu can apparently sense hesitation from the Nightmare, Red Riding Hood is intent on killing it to avenge the Professor. Shelving the conversation, they proceed deeper into the Graveyard The party destroys the Graveyard's core, where Gretel voices her suspicions regarding Alice's story, though they are quickly dismissed. After the party slays the Graveyard Nightmare, they return to the New Liberated District to prepare for the next part of their journey, but they soon detour their plans to the former Liberated District for parts to repair Little Mermaid's mic. Chapter 11- Final The party proceeds deep into the Jail Tower when they finally come across the Mysterious Nightmare once more. Witnessing its behavior, Otsuu theorizes about its true nature. Bad End Path Should Otsuu incorrectly guess the identity of the Mysterious Nightmare, the party will simply battle it. After a long battle, they significantly wound it before it runs away. Everyone is too exhausted to pursue it, but Jack runs off, despite Alice imploring him not to before she falls unconscious. Just as everyone is about to go after Jack, the Tower shakes and begins to collapse. The party is hesitant to leave Jack behind, but are left with little choice but to flee. Outside the fallen-over Tower, the Blood Maidens regroup. While they're unsure how they'll escape the Jail now that the Tower has collapsed, there's still hope to do so so long as they're still alive. Alice soon awakens, wondering where Jack was in the collapsing Tower, but Otsuu reassures her that he's still alive somewhere in the Jail. As the screen fades to black, Otsuu promises to herself and the absent Jack that as long as they're alive, they'll meet again someday and escape from the Jail. Normal End path Otsuu comes to a theory that the Mysterious Nightmare is a former Blood Maiden. But it can't be one from Dawn or the Order, since both have been well-accounted for. Similar to how the Downtown core mimicked Cinderella, the Tower core must be mimicking a Nightmare. The Nightmare in front of them is the true form of a Blood Maiden, while the Blood Maiden with the party is a fake. Jack himself serves as proof that people can be turned into Nightmares. Otsuu accuses Alice of being the mimic. The proof of that lies in Jack's right arm. When Jack protected Alice from the City Streets Nightmare, he knocked off her hairpin and held it close as he fell, promising Alice to put it back on her later. The hairpin melded into his body during his transformation into a Nightmare. But the Alice that's been accompanying the party since the City Streets Nightmare's death has her hairpin, perfectly intact on her head. The Jail's Mimicry is capable of copying anything, accessories are no exception. The original Alice was led to believe she killed Jack after the rampage in Blood Skelter, and desired to right those wrongs. Yet even if she averted such an event, it would not change the fact that she was the one to murder Jack. Thus she wished for the end of the world, and was turned into a Nightmare for that purpose. Even after Alice was made a Nightmare, one powerful enough to destroy the entire Liberated District and kill everyone in it, there was one thing she could never do, one line she'd refuse to cross. She refused to harm Jack, fleeing from the Blood Team the moment Jack was seen with them. This revelation throws Jack's mind into a panic, as Otsuu can feel through their link, wondering which of the Alices he should protect. When the Tower core swallows Jack, two things come out of it. One is the Love Nightmare, a monstrous amalgamation of Nightmare Alice and Nightmare Jack, formed from his desire to protect Alice alone. The other is Jack in his human form, formed from his desire to protect everyone. The two parties clash, and the Love Nightmare falls. Just as all seems well, Alice is thrown into panic as Jack collapses. Lacking the power of his Nightmare self, Jack relied on the remnants of the core the Love Nightmare absorbed to stay alive and empowered. With those gone, nothing remains of what fueled Jack's life. To further rub salt in the wounds, the Tower's own Nightmare shows up to attack. Jack implores everyone leave while he draws its attention, but Alice refuses. The Nightmare impales her, spilling her blood all over Jack. With her last breath, she asks for one last look at Jack's face, and the two smile at each other as they die together. Power and Abilities Personal Skills *'Ability' Rabbit Hole: Places a marker at the current position. Examining the marker allows the player to save the game or return to the Liberated District. Cannot be placed if the current tile has a "gimmick." *'Ability' Rabbit Jump: Since Jack has Alice's Rabbit Hole ability, Alice gets this skill in MS2, allowing the party to jump 5 spaces at once, bypassing rifts and pits. *'Skill' Favoritism: Increases the party's physical damage output when Jack is KO'd. *'Soul' EX Heal: Restore the Licking character's HP. *'Skill' Wonder Counter: May counterattack when partner is attacked. Massacre Skills * Mass VY Blast: Wind damage to all enemies. * Mass Freeze: Water damage to one enemy. * Mass Execution: Heavy damage to enemy with a chance of Death. * Mass Brandish: Heavy damage to all enemies. * Massacre Slash: Damage to one enemy. * Mass Rage Rush: Deal multiple hits to enemies at random. * Mass Evasive Dance: Temporarily increases evasion rate. Job Alice can choose to be one of the following: * Fighter: An offense-oriented, front-line job. The job doesn't offer much in Skills, but is augmented well in stats. Alice's default job is offense-oriented and thrives in the front-line. Fighter skills are mostly single-target non-elemental or Water-element physical attacks. (Default Job, Shared with Cinderella.) ** Invisible Slash is a non-elemental physical attack that does minor damage to one enemy. ** Water Attack is a Water-element physical attack that does minor damage to one enemy. ** Charge is a buff that increase in target's Attack for the next turn. ** Surge is a Water-element physical attack that damages one enemy. ** Pound is a non-elemental physical attach that does heavy damage to one enemy. ** HP Limit Up is a job specific passive skill that increases the character's maximum HP. * Paladin: A defense-oriented, front-line job. A bit lacking in offense, but great at being a shield. (Shared with Cinderella.) ** Cover ' is a support skill that temporarily shield the user's party from attacks. ** '''EX Heal '''is a support skill that restore a fair amount of one target's HP. ** '''Intimidate '''is a support skill that temporarily attract enemies attack to the user. ** '''Weaken Attack '''is a buff that temporarily increase the physical resistance of one target. ** '''Darkness Bullet+ '''is a non-elemental magic attack that does damage to one enemy with a chance of ''Darkness. ** '''Resist Paladin is a job specific passive skill that reduces the character's damage given and received. ** Resist Earth is a job specific passive skill that reduces the character's Earth-based damage. ** DEF Up is a job specific passive skill that increases the character's DEF. * Marshall: A speed-oriented attacker. Excels in inflicting damage by numbers. (Shared with Cinderella's default Job.) ** Force Wave is a non-elemental physical attack that does minor damage to all enemies. ** Poison Bullet 'is a non-elemental physical attack that does minor damage to all enemies with a chance of ''Poison. ** '''Rage Rush is a non-elemental physical attack that deal multiple hits to enemies at random. ** Amber Red '''is a non-elemental physical attack that does damage to all enemies. ** '''Marshal Skill is a job-specific passive skill that give a chance of multiple attacks. ** Counter is a job-specific passive skill that give a chance to counterattack physical attack. ** AGI Up is a job-specific passive skill that increases AGI. ** First Strike is a job-specific passive skill that give a chance of being first at the start of a battle. * Destroyer: '''An attacker that sacrifices defense for power, allowing it to deal massive damage. This job has limited skills, but has stat bonuses that make it very strong but also susceptible to enemy attacks. (Shared with Cinderella.) ** '''Flash Impact is a non-elemental physical attack that deals minor damage to all enemies. ** Shock is a non-elemental physical attack that deals damage to one enemy. ** Desperation is a buff that temporarily increases both physical damage dealt and received. ** Wild Charge is a buff that temporarily lowers hit rate but increases critical rate and effect ** Destroyer Skill '''is a job-specific passive skill that increases the character's damage given and received. ** '''ATK Up is a job-specific passive skill that increases Attack ** Critical Rate Up '''is a job-specific passive skill that slightly increases critical rate. * '''Blood Lord: A job with the most proficient command in wielding blood-based abilities. (Shared with Cinderella.) Gallery Trivia * Alice is named after the titular character in the fantasy novel written by Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. ** Alice's Blood Ability, Rabbit Hole, is named after the novel's first chapter, Down the Rabbit Hole. ** While in her Massacre and Blood Skelter modes, Alice wears a Blood bow on her head, similar to the bow wore by the protagonist in the 1951 Disney film adaptation of the novel. Category:Characters Category:Blood Maidens Category:Monsters Category:Nightmares